The Problems With New Comers
by suchakiddie
Summary: just a fic about what impact the new comers have on the old Smashers. First smash fic, Reviews wanted, Flaming not.


This is me first Smash fiction, and I'm not entirely knowledgeable with all of the characters, so excuse me if any seem OOC

No characters owned by me yada yada...

* * *

A scream echoed through the Smash Mansion. Or it would, had the walls not been so thick as to avoid anything destroying them (not that it helped any, but it meant others still slept well). A well built man sat up in his bed, looked around, eyeing his blue room cautiously. It was filled with posters of futuristic tracks and machines.

"Just a dream..." Captain Falcon mumbled to himself, "ha! It must have been! Nothing is faster than me! Even on foot!"

He checked once more, then slowly lay back, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_Hey slow poke! Try and keep up!" a blue blur rushed around the mansion, Falcon unable to make out it's creator. He chased it, but it was too fast. It even waited on him, even if impatiently. But as soon as Falcon got close enough to make out what it was, it would blur again, rushing towards and past him. The scene then cut to a race, where the experienced racer won himself a measly silver against the blue blur, and as he turned to face it..._

A scream echoed through the Smash Mansion. For two weeks Falcon had been having these dreams, and they where getting to him. He tried to make himself think of other things: the breasts of the female fighters, the up-and-coming new arrivals, but to no avail. The dreams continued haunting him.

He sat in the cafeteria, staring into space, when he felt a sudden shift in the weight of the bench. Beside him sat another speedy character, who Falcon loved to race. Fox sat beside him, eyes fixed on the down-trodden racer.

"You OK man? You seem kinda... distracted. We haven't raced in weeks! Or smashed, what's up?" said the pilot. He listened carefully as the Captain told him about the recurring nightmare.

"hmm, weird, I've only managed to beat you twice, and both times where right after you had been in a fight. Well, try not worry about it too much, it's probably just a nightmare" Said the fox, reassuringly, "hey, they're puttin' up the newcomer list, wanna go check it out?"

Without a word, Falcon rose, and was followed by Fox to the bulletin board, to see the new comer list. They read through it silently: Ike, King Dedede, Lucas, Lucario, Meta Knight, Olimar, Pit, Pokemon Trainer, R.O.B, Snake, So-

Falcon froze, eyes staring wide at the picture beside the name: a tall blue hedgehog, with a cocky smile and a twinkle of impatience in his eye, Falcon was positive that this was what he had been dreaming about. He tried to explain to his friend, who shrugged it off as him just being silly.

"Dude, I told you, it's just a dream, no need to get worried"

"But I'm telling you! I will eat my own crap if it's not this guy!"

"I thought you said you never saw who it was in your dream?"

"That doesn't mean I cant make a guess!"

Fox, irritated by Falcons obsession, stormed off, leaving the man alone by himself

The final week went by in a blur, the Captain in a daze, fearful of losing his place as fastest person in the mansion. Mere days, then hours, then minutes. But not quite, 3 hours early, the bell of the mansion was rung. A lot, whoever was at the door could not wait to get in. Luigi trudged to the door, clinging tightly to a torch. His night light had broken, so he hadn't had any sleep for the past three days, which was playing tricks on his mind. DING DONG DING DONG... he continued, trying to swallow his fear, and failing, as he started to sweat. He put a shaky hand on the door knob, and slowly twisted it. Too slowly. As soon as the faint noise of the door clicking open, it was smashed open, a blue blur rushing in, having memorised the map of the mansion in excitement, it sped towards it's new room.

Captain Falcon, being kind enough, had offered to share a room with a fighter. Well, offered is a weak word, we'll say he had been forced. In all fairness, it was his own fault, he was the one that crashed into the mansion while racing Fox, Falco and Samus, and destroying the freshly created rooms for the new comers. So, as they were being rebuilt, the fighters had to share. At five in the morning, his door swung open, and in came a tall, blue hedgehog. Falcon slowly rose up, still sleeping.

"Dude it's like, 5 in the morning... what are you... SONIC?!?"

Falcons eyes grew wide as he realised who was in front of him.

"Are you... where are... you wanna race?"

"from the mansion to the airfield! I'll meet ya there slow poke!"

The hedgehog rushed towards the front door, whereas Falcon turned, to face a wall. He pulled back his fist, a flame starting to surround it.

"FALCON PAAUUNCH!"

His fist smashed into the wall, destroying it completely. He jumped down, and into the Blue Falcon, in which he sped off towards the airfield, where in 2 and a half hours time, the other new comers would be arriving. He sped, swerving through garden ornaments, into a forest, where he slowed a little, trying to avoid as many trees as he could. He looked in his rear view mirror, and saw a mountain of dust speeding towards him: Sonic was catching up. He flicked a switch. He opened the cock pit, fired out, and was smacked by a Smash Ball. His vehicle sped towards the hedgehog, and sent him flying back toward the mansion. Making a sharp turn, he once again raced towards the airfield. In no time at all, he made it. He looked around. No sign of that damned hedgehog! He had won! He sat on a bench, waiting for Sonic to arrive. Ten minutes later, no signs. 20 minutes later, not even a trail of dust. An hour, and Kirby and Pikachu where already there, excited to see their old friends. Falcon started to get worried, where could the hedgehog be? He got back into the Blue Falcon, and sped off, towards where he had hit Sonic. But where was that? This was troubling, with Sonic nowhere about, he could be anywhere. Before long, Falcon gave up, the entire Smash Kingdom was too big to search. He could only wait until Mario arrived, and hope that he already had a Smash Chip in him.

He sat impatiently at the airport, checking his watch often. 8:30, and the plane still hadn't arrived. In fact, it was two hours late. Peach and Zelda helped the new comers off the plane, all but one. The pilot, the one and only Mario, was the last to leave.

"we're-a sorry about-a being late, we-a waited for-a one of de other contenders, but he-a never showed-a up!"

Captain Falcon walked slowly up to him, while everyone was familiarising with the new comers. He told Mario the entire situation. He just laughed it off.

"re-a-member, when a fighter is-a beaten, he-a just gets-a sent back to da mansion!" he continued laughing hard, starting to go red "it is-a part of-a the magic of-a the Smash-a Kingdom" he explained, "as soon as-a we pass da borders, if-a anyone is-a 'killed', they-a just get sent-a to-a da mansion"

Falcon raced back to his Race car, and sped off towards the mansion. As soon as he neared his room, there he was, the hedgehog in all his glory. Falcon ran up to him and hugged him. He decided to tell Sonic the entire reason of this, who saw the funny side of it all.

"well I suppose a person who's the greatest would want to keep his title"

Falcon smiled, and continued to get to know the hedgehog, and, as time carried through, they soon became friends, and Sonic joined Fox in the group, of Falcons few best friends.

You know, reading through this, I feel it could be better, but, go figure.


End file.
